gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Діти Лісу
Діти Лісу (англ. Children of the Forest) — легендарна нелюдська раса. Вони жили в Вестеросі ще до прибуття на континент перших людей дванадцять тисяч років тому. Зараз діти лісу вважаються вимерлим народом. В останній раз їх бачили шість тисяч років тому до вторгнення андалів. Опис 350px|thumb|left|Шаман дітей лісу. («[[Complete Guide to Westeros»)]] 350px|thumb|left|Діти лісу — мешканці лісів. («[[Complete Guide to Westeros»)]] Згідно легендам, діти лісу були гуманоїдною расою, але зростом вони ніколи не перевищували людських дітей. Вони вважали за краще жити в лісах, де у них були села, в болотах та печерах. З-за їх єднання з природою цей народ і прозвали дітьми лісу. 350px|thumb|right Діти лісу поклонялися незліченним і безіменним духам дерев, каменів, річок і струмків. Ця релігія дістала назву Старі Боги. Одним з центральних елементів Старих Богів було поклоніння вирізаним ликам чардрев. Частиною культури дітей лісу були шамани, які називалися зеленобачившими. Згідно з легендами, вони володіли могутньої магією. Історія З легенд та казок відомо, що діти лісу жили в Вестеросі тисячі років до приходу на континент перших людей. Вони населяли величезні території лісів, які росли в ті часи у Вестеросі. У дітей лісу було кілька конфліктів з гігантами, але в даний час подробиці цих історій забуті. 350px|thumb|right|Укладення перемир'я. («[[Complete Guide to Westeros»)]] Дванадцять тисяч років тому в Вестерос з Ессоса прийшли перші люди. Вони почали вирубку дерев, чим спровокували конфлікт з дітьми лісу. Щоб захиститися, діти лісу спробували зруйнувати міст, з якого перші люди перебралися на Вестерос, хоч і не дуже успішно; зараз на цьому місці знаходиться архіпелаг Щаблі. Потім вони вирішили розділити континент на дві частини і використовували дуже могутнє заклинання, «молот вод». І знову зазнали невдачі, а місце, куди вдарив молот, Перешийок, тепер покрите болотами. Війна між двома народами тривала протягом двох тисяч років, поки нарешті боротьба не зайшла в глухий кут. В результаті діти лісу і перші люди підписали мирний договір на острові Ликів в центрі озера Боже Око. thumb|320px|left|Діти лісу. («[[Histories and Lore»)]] Вісім тисяч років тому в Вестерос з півночі вторглися білі ходоки. Союз дітей лісу і перших людей зміг відбити цей напад, але після цього чисельність дітей лісу сильно зменшилася. За наступні два тисячоліття їх ставало все менше і менше, і коли в Вестерос прийшли андали, дітей лісу майже не залишилося. Несучи з собою нову релігію, андали почали вирубку лісів, у тому числі чардрев, і полювання на дітей лісу. Згідно легендам, жменька дітей лісу, хто вижили, тікала за Стіну, де їх вже ніхто не міг потурбувати. В даний час дітей лісу ніхто не бачив вже тисячі років, і деякі мейстери навіть вважають їх чисто міфічним народом, який ніколи не існував. Цій думці протистоять жителі Півночі, які поклоняються Старим Богам і вважають, що цю релігію їм подарували саме діти лісу. В серіалі Сезон 2 Мейстер Люмін розповідав Брану, що діти лісу можливо й існували у давні часи, але вони давно вимерли. Він говорив: Сезон 4 thumb|320px|right|Перша поява представниці народу дітей лісу в серіалі. («Діти») * Бран, Жойен Рід, Мира Рід, Ходор і лютововк Літо вибралися за Стіну, щоб знайти триокого ворона із снів Брана. * Одного разу на них напали віхти. * Раптом з'явиляється дівчинка, яка стала шпурляти у віхтів вогняні кулі. * Це допомогло Брану, Мирі та Ходору врятуватися, а ось Жойєн загинув. * Дівчинка повела їх у печери, її запитали, хто вона така. Дівчинка сказала, що перші люди називали їх дітьми, хоча вони народилися задовго до перших людей. * В результаті дитина лісу привела Брана та інших до триокого ворона. («Діти») Відмінності в книгах і серіалі thumb|350px|Ця робота захищена авторським правом, правовласник дав дозвіл на це зображення, яке буде використовуватися в вікі «Пісня льоду і полум'я». Правовласник: Kallielef * В серіалі ми бачимо єдину представницю дітей лісу, яку Міра назвала Листочком. Вона схожа на дівчинку - підлітка 10-12 років. В книгах діти лісу описані не схожими абсолютно на людських дітей (див. малюнки); вони скоріше більш нагадують індіанців - карликів. * В серіалі нічого не розповідається про історію дітей лісу, всі ці дані взяті з книжок. * Бран в книгах зустрічає цілу групу дітей лісу, досить чисельну, що супроводжують його потаємними печерами до Триокого ворона, а не одну дівчинку. * Як і гіганти, діти лісу не мають і не застосовують складних технологій. Проте в книгах вони полюють із застосуванням луків, що в серіалі не відображено. А епізод, де Листочок шпурляє у віхтів вогняні кулі невідомого походження, у книзі виглядає більш прозаїчно: дитина лісу підпалює численні факели, і їх кидає у нечисть, що хапає втікачів Можливо, вогненні кулі, — це певне посилання до магії, якою володіли «зеленовидці» і частково давали свої знання і засоби своєму народу. * В книгах сказано, що діти лісу не тчуть тканин, але вдягаються в одяг (описані шорти), виготовлений із листя. Скріплення цього листя не описується. * На відміну від ельфів Толкієна З якими чомусь асоціюють дітей лісу чимало поціновувачів серії книг «Гра престолів», діти лісу не прозорі, не безсмертні, мають реальну масу тіла. У них по 4 пальці на кожній руці (великий і плюс три). Замість людських нігтів у них невеличкі пазурі. Ноги нижче колін (не захищені шортами з листя) вони захищають накладками із кори дерев. * У них глибокі очі, що світяться, зінниці можуть звужуватися до щілини, як у кішки (і вони чудово орієнтуються як в темному лісі, так і в глибині печер); довгі загострені вуха За які, можливо, їх і асоціюють із ельфами; шкіра має горіхово-коричневий відтінок і плямиста, як у оленів. * В книгах говориться, що саме діти лісу, не володіючи технологією плавлення металів і не маючи таких засобів, здавна застосовували обсидіанову зброю Подібну то тих наконечників списів, що їх у схованці знайшов Сем і вбив свого першого ходока., здатну вражати віхтів і білих ходоків. Цікаві факти * Джордж Мартін просив шанувальників не уподібнювати дітей лісу ельфам. За його задумом, ця раса ближче до корінних мешканців індіанців Америки чи інших народів мисливців-збирачів. * У книгах діти лісу були мало схожі на людей, тоді як в серіалі їх образ абсолютно людиноподібний. * Згідно книг, діти лісу говорять на своїй власній мові. Їх мова схожа на звуки лісу, що їх вони чують у повсякденному житті: шелест листя, дзюрчання води, звук дощу, а їхні імена просто неможливо вимовити звичайним людям. Тому Мира стала називати дитину, яку вони вперше зустріли, Листочком. Виноски Галерея Leaf.png|Leaf as she first appeared in the Season 4 finale 410 Leaf full 1.png|Leaf saving Bran Stark from wights at the entrance to the Cave of the three-eyed raven. Note the pattern of white spots or stripes on her legs in this image. 410 Leaf full 2 - FIVE fingers.png|Note that the live-action version of the Children have five fingers on each hand - both the novels and animated "Histories and Lore" videos from the TV series showed them with four fingers, and claws instead of fingernails. 410 Leaf full 3.jpg|Children of the Forest wear a mix of woven leaves, twigs, bark, and feathers, overgrown with patches of lichen. 410 Leaf full 4.png|Note the patterning on Leaf's legs - which don't seem to be a garment. The novels describe the Children as having brown skin, yet dappled like a deer's with white spots. Child of the forest 2.png|Another of the Children watches from the background of the cave as Leaf leads Bran and his companions inside. 602 Leaf in cave redesign.jpg|Leaf as she appears in the sixth season. Leaf HBO Viewer's Guide Season 6.jpg|Leaf's profile image from the Season 6 HBO Viewer's Guide: high-resolution photo showing off the upgraded design for the Children of the Forest Категорія:Діти Лісу de:Kinder des Waldes en:Children of the Forest fr:Enfants de la Forêt pl:Dzieci Lasu pt-br:Filhos da Floresta ru:Дети леса zh:森林之子